Final Fantasy X Final Domain
by Legendary Writer
Summary: Measter Seymour comes back from the dead with evil results and a traveler who is caught the middle of the battle against Yuna and the domination of Seymour. Please Give Feedback.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Final Fantasy or anything of the character associated with Square enix. I own the original character "Skyan" . This is pure fan fiction, Square Enix gave me insparation.**

**Prologue**

_The day was suffocatingly hot, and the winds gave no comfort as it was being choked out of any life or purpose from the sudden heat. From the never ending horizon emerged a figure,and figure had blue hair and a torn ceremonial dressing as to show he was of a high power and he had been fighting. As the figure walked he noticed a different figure from the further horizon resting on what to be a chocobo and tried to walk closer but the immense heat begged him to stay and burn with the grasses and livestock that roamed the area. The man on the chocobo noticed the blue haired figure from the distance and galloped towards him in a steady but effective pace. The man was dressed in what it appeared to be a Spira special force fatigues and the chocobo was dressed in the same fatigues as the man.The figure addressed himself as Maester Seymour. The man's eyes widen at the sound of the name and looked at the figure in question. It was indeed Maester Seymour and the man knew this as fact._

_"Sir, I thought you were dead...my dear what happened to you?" The man said as he seen the damage that Measter Seymour had achived ever since the eruption of the calm and the popularity of High Summoner Yuna. Measter Seymour achived a limp, several deep scratches, and a bruise that seemed to be in the stages of being permanent due to the heat that was hunting him down that day._

_"I'm alive and well...Casualties of war. It's nothing." Measter Seymour said as he continued to walked the many miles that were before him and continued to walk until he saw a path that was big enough for a troop of chocobo riders to own. The troopsman followed Seymour like a scared dog would with his owner during a thungerstorm,Seymour kneeled next to the path and started to shiver, the troopsman took notice in seymours sudden behavior and dismounted off his steed, and the troopsman carefully approached Seymour as to not startle him. Seymour's body was still shivering when the troopsman got into seymour's personal space and he felt a tingle of demon emerging from Seymour. The troopsman noticed a few foreboding entities floating among Seymour to encourage him to get up, and backed up towards his chocobo. The entities flowed back into Seymour as Seymour regained his stance and turned around towards the troopsman with now demonic eyes, the troopsman got on to his steed and slowly backed away from Seymour._

_The chocobo noticed the new form of Seymour that was shown at that instant and got angered by Seymour it it's sight. The Chocobo twisted it's head violently to tell Seymour not to come closer. Seymour smiled as his eyes glowed as the sun glowed more intensely as the day seemed to draw longer from the chocobo's stubbornness. The Troopsman looked at Seymour eyes and the troopsman's eyes fixed apon Seymour's. The troopsman sat still and waited._

_"I want you to tell all of Spira that I'm coming back to serve as Maester once more...I'm going to rebuild what Yuna took from me" Seymour said smiling. The troopsman was in awe of the new evil presented within Seymour and broke from the grasp that Seymour's eyes engulfed him in._

_"But sir, High Summoner Yuna delivered the calm and since then we are at peace. There's no reason to rebuild anything..Besides I heard we are going to have a new Maester now..he seemed as he knows Yuna and thanks her from the bottom of his heart" The Troopsman explained in a way that he only knew how, and with that he was able to stand his ground firm and looked out of Seymour.  
Seymour heard enough of the troopsman inane explanation, Seymour scoffed at the troopsman and delivered a message to the troopsman that seemed to set off sudden darkness in the troopsman soul. His soul was aching from the message that was delivered to him._

_"Nobody under any circumstances shall rule me or at least be Maester other than me. You cannot say otherwise, and your life depends on the message I give you. I will go ahead with plans to "rebuild" my empire, finish with Yuna, and reclaim what's rightfully mine..Now you can deliver the message or you can die on your chocobo in the middle of this Godforsaken wasteland. Go any retrieve a chocobo for your Maester now!" Seymour delivered with the intent that this promise was going to be fulfilled either way. The Troopsman complied and galloped away to where he was orginally coming from._

_Maester Seymour walked across the path that was coming from the northwest. On the end of the path about 8 feet away there was no earth. Seymour walked towards the vacant space and looked down below it. Boats and other sea vessels were nestled on the docks that were stationed there. The sheer delight overwelmed him as to see that he made it to a beach he saw boy in his late teens sat in the white sands of the beach, he was writing in a journal of his travels and seemed to document as well his experences with the locals. The boy closed his traveling journal and the book displayed his name in crude but easy dialect of his name and the journey he was on. The book was entitled "Travels among the world and eternity by Skyan."_

_Seymour smiled as looked down at the book, and gazed towards Skyan with deep passion for further torment as he displayed apon his loyal associate. Skyan felt something tampering with his soul but could not place it. He shook of the notion completely as he was slowly making way to the boat. A crewman of the boat looked over to his left to see Skyan walking with a few others._

_"It's time to board now people..Get you tickets ready, and find a place to sit. Appropriate time of departure to Besaid Island is 10 minutes" The Crewman said and gently pushed everyone along the plank that was placed nicely against the pier floor. Skyan gave the Crewman his ticket and smiled, the crewman followed with an even more beaming smile as he lifted the plack from the pier and placed it to the side of the boat. Skyan walked across the boat and sees a few kids playing a game and he walked towards them, he said nothing and walked into a shadow and sat down. His eyes slowly started to close with his book and writing utensil in his resting hands and drifted asleep._

_Seymour saw the boat fade into the horizon, and got back on the path and walked the way the troopsman retreated for Seymour's Chocobo. On the boat Skyan was dreaming dreaming of home and his mother's chocolate chip cookies. He smiled at the sight within his dream. He was resting comfortably and seemed to not move for an instant. This will be the last time he'll rest comfortably again._.

**Prologue End**

**A/N: This is a rewritten Prologue, My first one was rushed. Please forgive me. Continue to read and review. This is the same characters but I'm going to change the plot.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Final Fantasy or anything of the character associated with Square enix. I own the original character "Skyan" . This is pure fan fiction, Square Enix gave me inspiration. **

**A/N: Thank you all who reviewed my work and told me to continue with the story. Here for your enjoyment is Chapter 1. Chapter one is segmented in parts as it will be a little long and easy to follow. Sorry if the first chapter doesn't flow well. Read and Review!**

**Chapter 1**

The sun set comfortably as the moon was taking over for it's nightly endeavors to give the world more mystery of it's origin. In Besaid village word got out that near the beach Yuna was to be commended for her services of delivering the Calm and being High Summoner. The stage was nearly set for the massive blow-out in her honor. Tidus assisted with Rikku with the food, Wakka set a fire for the food to be roasted. Yuna was at Lulu's tent playing with Lulu's new child and Lulu was preparing the little tyke for his bedtime. Yuna smiled at Lulu with her multi-colored eyes glowing in the moonlight.

"I love him so much Lulu" Yuna said as she handed the bundle of joy back to lulu for the baby's bedtime. Lulu engaged in a smile towards Yuna and nodded. Lulu placed the baby in it's crib that Wakka was more than happy to build as soon as he heard the news that he was going to be a father. Wakka was always a good father, knew what was best for the mother and child alike, as well as the village itself.

"I know you do, you and him make a great couple...it's romantic and sweet" Lulu smile still on her face. Yuna got up and hugged Lulu and Yuna's hugs weren't hard until now. She gained more emotional strength through Tidus as well as physical strength. Lulu puffed a little bit from the force and laughed. "I love you too Yuna" she said as she pried Yuna from her chest.

"It's time Yuna...the party is about to begin" Lulu finished as she led yuna out and towards Besaid beach.

**1**

A few miles from the coastline Skyan awoke to hear the captain tell people to get their personal belonging ready for when they approach land. The moon was at full display and glowed against the water in perfect form. Skyan got up and stepped closer to the front of the boat and can see activity on the beach. He smiled, couldn't stop thinking it was for the passengers, he kept smiling. The captain came out for a special appearance to personally thank the passengers "_Thank you for riding my ship and not someone elses..I am always available at your service"_ Skyan thought the captain was going to say but the captain didn't say a word.

Skyan approached the captain,the captain smiled in his trained smile he was instructed to give to every passenger. The captain looks down at Skyan and his lips parted into a praise.

"Hello, young man...want can I help you with?" The captain said.

"Can I ask you a few question if I may?" Skyan said smiling. He opened his book and took his writing utensil and wrote "Besaid Island" in big letters. He looked out at the Island again then back at the captain.

"Sure son...what do you want to know?" The captain said periodically looking out in the distance then at Skyan.

'What's the population of Besaid Island right now?" Skyan said still displaying his smile for knowledge of places near and far. The captain can feel the knowledge that Skyan wanted to obtain. He lowered his smile.

"Twenty people live in besaid Island now...before the calm the population stood sixty villagers" the captain regretted to inform Skyan.

He thought he would never had to say those words _"twenty villagers"_ Skyan wrote "twenty villagers" in his book. Skyan drew his face from the book and into the captain's eyes.

"The Calm? Sin?...what does that mean?" Skyan asked.

"Well, I don't have the emotional standing to tell you...besides only someone who lived in spira would know the whole story...ask one of the villagers went we get there.

_2 miles from Besaid Island_

Thats what the captain said as he took his station back into the captain's room to steer the ship. Skyan walked back to the front of the boat and looked out further to see what it appeared to be actual villagers engaged in a party. He saw a orange light shining slightly as he approached the docks of Besaid Island. He took a seat near one of the flag poles that was causing the winds to carry it aloft through the waters of Spira, the winds picked up and the boat sailed a little more effectively. Skyan waited patiently for further updates from the captain about the length of time before reaching Besaid Island.

_1 mile from Besaid Island_

Skyan heard the update loud and clear from where he was anticipating the reach the Island more than everyone else. He looked to his right and saw a couple making out to pass the time, at that time Skyan chuckled at the couple. The guy broke the kiss from his girlfriend and flipped Skyan off and when back to kissing his girlfriend. Skyan got back up, looked out and saw the beach with a bit more detail to his image. He saw the docks were certainly in view. He stood the whole time until they made it to land.

**2**

Yuna arrived with Lulu to the party and all of Besaid Village turned out for this party. Rikku got up from the fire that wakka made and walked towards Yuna.

"Hi Yunie" Rikku said "He is over by the food preparing for the feast...I love food" Rikku proceeded to rub her stomach in a symbol of her stomach being full.

Yuna looked out in the distance and saw Tidus. She blushed as Tidus looked up at her and smiled. Yuna's Heart fluttered every time for Tidus. She was always encouraged by him during the pilgrimage and to this day. He loved her back and he showed to to her by asking the Fayth to granting him life with her forever just as long as Yuna was the life force driven to keep him there. Tidus finished with the food and walked towards Yuna. Yuna smiled, still blushing and wrapped her arms around him and she kissed him on the lips as he did the same.

"Oooooooooo!...How romantic" Rikku chipped in as Lulu was smiling as well.

Wakka looked out in the distance and saw a boat coming this way. He got up and alerted everyone.

"We have visitors...!" He shouted.

But Yuna and Tidus were embraced in a kiss that lasted for eternity and did not break for a look..Finally Yuna was the first one to break the kiss with a question.

"Will you leave me?" She asked with a bit of sadness embedded inside the words.

"Never" Tidus remarked as Yuna smiled and locked his lips back into hers.

**3**

The boat docked 5 minutes ago, and the passengers were taking leave off the boat. Skyan was the fourth to the last to leave the boat that night. He found his feet on the dock, and saw the party that was in full effect. He got on to the beach and sat there. He hid in the shadows and waited. The food was cooked and prepared no more than 25 minutes. Skyan was waiting for someone to leave the food unattended then steal for a bite.Sure enough someone Wakka left the remaining food to eat his own. Skyan got up from the shadows and ran for the remaining food. Wakka made a lot but it wasn't enough for Skyan to take.

Yuna was talking to Tidus about the deal that he made with the fayth and she cried and wept a stream of loving and hopeful tears. She hadn't eaten yet. Thats when Rikku noticed Skyan's attempt to grab Yuna's food. He grabbed the food, and ran for "the hills".

"He's got Yunie's food...someone stop him" Rikku pointed at Skyan. At that Tidus and Wakka ran after Skyan, and with Blitzball legs they gained up the lost steps that Skyan had on them. Skyan led them to Besaid Village and lost them there. Wakka knew that Skyan was here, and the baby was unattended, he feared for the worse.

"Oh no, What if he's with the baby...we need to find him fast." Wakka said with undoubted fear in his voice.


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own Final Fantasy or anything of the character associated with Square enix. I own the original character "Skyan" . This is pure fan fiction, Square Enix gave me inspiration.**

**A/N: Special thanks goes out to uma-isuzu-chan for your reviews. Here is Chapter 2. Again the Chapters will be broken down in parts and will continue until the story is over.**

**Chapter 2**

Zanarkand lied in ruins after the sudden arrival of Sin a few months back but people knew that this place held a holy and sanctified area within it's heart. Seymour made it there and forgot about the dimwitted troopsman that he send for the chocobo. Seymour reached the temple which stood on it's side and he walked inside to see that the temple goods were sprawled on the floor as well as the floor was near to crack completely. The holy spirits emerging from the temple rebelled against Seymour as he walked inside. He scoffed the spirits completely and set course towards the alter where in fact High Summoner Yuna lied her hands on top for her test. He walked to the alter and started to chant. He would later figure out that the demons embedded in his now lost body told him of this chant. Before he could finish the chant a wave of holy spirits charged him from the chest and sent him flying across the sanctuary. He hit the wall with his back, and fell to his knees.

The Holy Spirits filled the air with the image,feel, and taste of the peace and tranquility that Yuna brought to Spira but all Seymour did was smile and slowly got up to his feet and walk towards the alter.

"What peace is it without pain?" Seymour said as he placed his hands back on the alter to finish the chant. He held back immense pain the holy spirits tried to fill him with. He finished the chant, the wall in front of him shifted open to reveal a hallway with different codes strewn in the sides of the hallway and in mid-air. He approached the codes that were blocking his way inside, he lowered down on one knee and forced the demons to deal with it. Slowly the chant turned the holy and sanctified temple into a rumble of lost hope.

The demons approached the codes that fluttered in and out as if those codes were losing power, they were just as the demons emerged from Seymour. The demons stood for a minute and slowly the codes disappeared. The temple wall were turning dingy and decrepit, and the holy soul mutated into more of Seymour's aides. Seymour allowed the demons and the now aides guide him to the central station of the temple.

Someone happened to be walking the rubbled trail that that time. It was Issaru who was now Maester, and according to the people of Spira "_Doing a good job!_". He was reflecting on his time here at Zanarkand and took in the sight when he looked to his left and saw the temple where he was Yuna started to rumble and wheeze. Maester Issaru looked distressed and started to run towards the unholy temple. Maester Issaru got inside the temple and felt that the Holy spirits were distressed and gave into the mysterious figure. Issaru also noticed that the way that paved the way in his pilgrimage, he approached the opening of the opening of the wall, and looked inside. Maester Issaru saw a person walking with the demons next to him, then witnessed the demons merging with the person.

"Who is walking these holy halls?" Issaru said trying to make the figure out.

No response came from the person, just deep footsteps. Issaru shouted louder.

"I command you as Maester...tell me who roams the holy halls?" Issaru said with all his strength. The spirits still fed him distress into his mind.

" They are no longer holy...they belong to me" said the person. "I am Maester Seymour...this temple belongs to me now"

Maester Issaru fell to his knees in agony with the sound of the tone and the words presented, he tried to fight back the tears. Until he got up the souls still continued it's agonizing song to Issaru. Issaru got up from his feet and started to walk slowly with the will to get out of the temple. The temple guided him through the evil and gave him strength now it's evil and draining his strength. Before Maester Issaru walked out of the hallway Seymour gave him a message.

"Tell Yuna and her friends that my plans are almost finished...and that I will expect her soon" Seymour said before completely dissolving into the darkness. Issaru finally got out the temple and headed straight to Besaid Island. He knew it was going to be quite a trip there but he needed her more than ever. He jumped over rumble and disappeared into the horizon.

He wept.

**2**

Wakka panicked as he thought about the baby and only the baby. Skyan was sitting in some tall grass far from where Tidus and Wakka were positioned. He knawed on a piece of meat, it filled his stomach. He stared at Tidus while Wakka went into the tent and saw the baby untouched. Wakka gave Tidus the thumbs-up as soon as Wakka retreated from the tent. Tidus smiled but then averted his attention to some tall grass and thought he saw Skyan crouched but was nearly camouflaged to the naked eye.

"We need to find him he stole Yuna's dinner" Tidus said.

"You got that right Brudda" Wakka said. "Then we will take him to Maester Issaru"

Wakka noticed a bit of tall grass swaying in a suspicious way and he glanced closer and saw Skyan hiding there. Wakka smiled and looked at Skyan.

"You can come out of there budda" Wakka said. "Your time is done"

Skyan did what he said and Wakka motioned him to come towards him. As soon as Skyan came within 3 feet of Wakka he was jumped by Tidus and then Wakka. Tidus held Skyan's legs, Wakka held Skyan in a headlock.

"Get your hands offa me!" Skyan said defiantly.

"Quiet budda." Wakka said then tightened the head lock on Skyan, then Skyan passed out a mere minutes later. Once they approached the beach the fire laid in embers and they shot in the sky as Rikku took a stick to stir it alive but to no use. Yuna ran to Tidus and Wakka and looked down at Skyan who was still in Wakka's and Tidus's grasp.

"You ruined my celebration" Yuna said with tears and anger showing in full effect. Yuna ran back to the village followed with Rikku and Lulu gaining.

"Wait Yunie" Rikku said disappeared into the shadows as well as Lulu who said nothing.

Wakka was the first to let Skyan down gently then tidus. Wakka looked at Tidus and smiled then it faded to the sight of the celebration ruined and a lot of villagers were starting to leave.

"Hey budda...get some rope" Wakka said.

"Gotcha" Tidus remarked shortly after.

**3**

Skyan awoke to the tightening of ropes around his legs and arms. Wakka stared down at Skyan, and skyan looked around to see that Tidus had left. Skyan then looked down at the ropes and stared down Wakka.

"So you won't excape again,Ya" Wakka said.

In the Village, Yuna was flat with her face in her pillow inside her tent sobbing with Rikku, Lulu, and Tidus to comfort her. Rikku caressed Yuna's back, she could feel the deep breathing of one's true crying.

"Yunie, please don't be sad...Wakka and Tidus found the creep" Rikku said as she raised her fist in anger.

Yuna turned her body around, Rikku got up from the bed to give Yuna more room.

"he ruined one of best days of my life...I bet he feels no pain for what he's done" Yuna said with a bit of sniffing and a occasional crying tremble. "I want to take a good look at him and tell him how he made me cry" She finished and got up from the bed and walked out of the tent, Tidus,Lulu, and rikku followed in a single file line.

Back at the beach Wakka looked at Skyan.

"Let me loose now!" Skyan said defiant than ever.

"No can do budda...your not excaping" Wakka said quickly.

Yuna marched toward the sands,saw Skyan, then marched towards him. Tidus held back Rikku, Lulu stood next to Wakka as soon as he made way for Yuna. Yuna said nothing and slapped Skyan in the face, Skyan's face cocked sideways with saliva flying next. He looked back at her.

"You despicable...you..uh...your nothing but a common thief" She said then slapped him again. "You have any idea what you did to me?" She asked him.

Which he just smiled and looked down for a minute, and into her multi-colored eyes.

"What did I do to you Sweetheart?" Skyan said laughing.

Yuna said nothing and slapped him again. Tidus saw buried in the sand Skyan's book. He walked over to it and picked it up, dusted it from sand, and looked at it. Tidus laughed.

"Look it here...I bet he has written the locations and people he stole from" Tidus said to Yuna.

Yuna looks back at Skyan and stares into him.

"Is this true" Yuna said.

Before Skyan can say anything he's interrupted by Wakka. Wakka looks at Skyan, and then looks at everyone else.

"I'm getting sleepy Ya, let finished this tomorrow" Wakka said. Everyone agreed and walked away from Skyan. Tidus confiscated Skyan's book and left with Yuna. Rikku followed last. Skyan was left there to sleep alone by himself. He slowly lowered his eyes. Felt everything in his world to collapse as he fell forward into the sand.

He slept.


	4. Chapter 3

**The disclaimer follows the other chapters. I only own "Skyan" who's my original.**

**A/N: A deep thank you is in order for those who read and reviewed my Fan fiction. I wouldn't still be writing this story without your feedback.**

**Chapter 3**

The night still drew a nice picture for the land of Spira as all of Spira rested comfortably in their beds or cots awaiting the break for a new day. Except for Skyan who was dreaming the dream of things to come. Without warning he was hurled into the deep recesses of his mind. He saw a temple that looked far from innocent and the temple creaked and moaned as it was being stripped from any nice or thoughtfulness that once lived within. His mind allowed his dreaming body to float across the doors,into the hellish sanctuary, to Seymour that had a mission to take Spira for himself. Skyan knew this man had intentions for this, didn't doubt for a second. The Seymour took notice to Skyan's dreaming state to issue his final message before the time came.

"Tell those people that tied you up.. a new vision of Spira is drawing closer by the minute."Seymour bellowed in a deep voice.

"What if I refuse?" Skyan replied bluntly. His body is still floating, if he was there in person the spirits would have over taken him. He is far too weak to fight him now and even in his dream. This was only a warning.

"Or you will have a burden to carry for the rest of your life and not be accepted in the Farplane if you do not tell them" Seymour said without breaking a smile.

"If you want them to die? Why tell me?" Skyan said. He felt a tightening of ropes forcing him up from the sands. He kept dreaming.

"You will know that when the time comes, unfortunately that time is not now" Seymour said. "Now be away with you...I will send you to someone so you will understand...Maester Issaru."

Ropes were becoming less tight and he heard Wakka's voice talking to Rikku about getting Skyan something to eat.

Skyan floated rapidly away from the unholy temple to a different character. Someone that looked of great importance. This man was running and crying plus he was getting severely tired. He knew this to be Maester Issaru. It was fact. Maester Issaru kept running but his muscles gave out and his knees buckled. Seymour didn't not allow contact to take place within both of them. Issaru knew that will not get far due to the exposure he was under at the temple. His body faded from Skyan and he heard the last words.

"_Seymour you will not succeed...no matter how hard you try_"

Skyan awoke, his heart was beating, felt as if it was beating in his throat. He took a gulped and stared out to the ocean. Wakka had him sit up in the sand, Rikku was standing next to Wakka. Rikku rubbed her eyes from the sleep she had. Her sleep was dreamless. Wakka looked into Skyan's eyes and remained focused.

"We all agreed last night to hand you over to Maester Issaru because you stole from our celebration and from the village it self, ya" Wakka said. Rikku looked to Wakka and nodded in agreement.

Skyan did not cry or tried to break from his bonds. He looked at Wakka. Looked through Wakka eyes

"Not anymore" Skyan said with a tired but alerted voice.

"What does that mean Brudda?" Wakka said with his own state of alertness.

"Seymour made it happen, and he wanted me to deliver a message to you." Skyan said starting to lose his tiredness gradually.

"Seymour? He's long since dead...We killed him..you..." Wakka said. But before He could finish Skyan lowered his head.

"A man with blue hair and a ceremonial garment?...If thats him he is not dead." Skyan said.

Wakka's eyes widen. He got up and left the area and grabbed Rikku as she had a plate of food prepared for Skyan. He grabbed her with hard force and a lot for her to take.

"Hey, what's going on Wakka?" Rikku said almost tumbling the food from her grasp.

"Thief here said that he saw Seymour in his dream?...I think he must be tricking us." Wakka said looking deeply into Rikku's eyes.

Rikku says nothing and looks at Skyan, then back at Wakka.

"We need to tell Yuna" Rikku said abruptly.

**2**

Rikku woke Yuna up and she looked at Rikku in a groggy and surprised state.

"Wha...what's going on Rikku?" Yuna said tiredly.

"Get up...it's very very very important. Wakka doesn't believe it" Rikku said.

"Okay...hold on." She said, and then nudged Tidus awake who was sharing a bed with Yuna.

"Wake up hun...I'm going to need you for a minute." Yuna said but Tidus was still sawing logs.

She gets up and stretches her body, walked with Rikku down towards the beach. Yuna sees Wakka conversing with Skyan. She looks at Skyan and scrunches her nose. She still hated him. However, she felt a slight comfort as she saw that he was tied and Wakka was there, Wakka's always protect Yuna.

Wakka leaned over to Skyan, and whispered in his ear.

"No funny stuff..ya" Wakka said a little relaxed and he looked at Yuna. "This guy has something to say.."

Yuna walked a little closer then Skyan snapped at Wakka causing Yuna to jump back.

"This guy? I have a name...My name is Skyan..." Skyan said at Wakka with a fire in his eyes.

Yuna approached Wakka and looked at Skyan. She looks at Wakka. Wakka looks down at Skyan. He takes the food from Rikku and starts to feed Skyan, after Skyan had his meal he was instructed to tell Yuna what Seymour told him.

"I had a dream that I was in a land that lied in ruins, then I found myself being drawn into a temple which had several ritualistic emblems and statues. Evil Spirits were taunting me and shouting at me Then I was directed to a opening that had lead to a dark hallway. In which had some sort of writing or some sort of code on the walls. That's when a man with blue hair to tell you guys that the end is near...what more puzzling to me is that I don't know your name at the time..but he addressed the message for you Yuna." Skyan said.

Yuna stood there eating this up, she didn't seem to believe him or not. She just stood there and looked into his eyes. Wakka then looked at Skyan and directed him to continue with his story. Rikku was then came closer to hear more of the story.

"...then I was directed to this man...He was the Maester you were talking about handing me over to. He started to lose miles to warm you..it seemed like. However, he fell to the ground and said 'Seymour you will not succeed...no matter how hard you try'..then he disappeared" Skyan finished and Wakka looked at Yuna.

Yuna looked at Wakka. Wakka looked at Skyan's eyes a bit more deeper. Wakka walked away with yuna to get the gang up. All that was standing there now was Rikku and she slowly approached Skyan. She didn't smile, but her voice wasn't of any worries to him.

"I believe you...but I still don't trust you at all" Rikku said as she gained up to Wakka and Yuna. "Hey, wait up you guys!" she finished.

Skyan sat there and watched the tides of that new day come in. On the far end of the horizon he thought he saw a image of some creature being summoned towards the East. He sighed and said nothing. If he told someone that he saw a creature...nobody would probably believe him.

**A/N (Cont.): This only ended in 2 parts because I might as well made use with only 2 parts. Please continue to give me comments...I appreciate all of them.  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**The disclaimer follows the other chapters. I only own "Skyan" who's my original.**

**A/N: A deep thank you is in order for those who read and reviewed my Fan fiction. Special thanks to those who take the time to read my silly story. Sorry for the long departure. Here's chapter 4. Continue to give feedback...  
**

**Chapter 4**

The creature was immaculate in front of Skyan but failed in comparison of the infamous one that was featured in Spira no more than a few months later. The creature took a look towards the beach and the surrounding areas near the beach. Skyan would have sworn that he met eyes with the beast but no one was there to bear witness. The creature lifted it's mighty head and let out a screech that sound almost like rusty metallic grinding. Skyan looked around, saw no one coming to find where the sound came from. Most have probably thought it was a boat being repaired upon. Skyan continued to look at the creature with awe and sure terror added within for good measure. Luckly for Skyan the creature was heading north.

The creature seemed like it was summoned by something or someone, it headed towards the direction of the beckoning and remained the course. The creature let out another screech and disappeared behind the trees that blocked the other side of the ocean. About thirty minutes later Skyan's stomach started to growl and protested for some nourishment immediately. Skyan looks around and screams out.

"I can use some food right now" Skyan said as his stomach was putting up the protest and fight for food once more.

At the village Yuna and the others were arguing over whether or not to supply Skyan with food. Yuna was protesting on her own and defended her side of the matter.

"He stole my food- the food that was mine to begin with" Yuna cried to where tears were nearly drawn.

Wakka walked over to Yuna and put his hand on her shoulder and said nothing. His face said it all and kept it as the main language through the conversation. Rikku was also there, she had a few things to say to Yuna but she was rapped up in her little secret. The secret came as soon as Skyan was captured, will remain a secret until she can find a way of letting it go.

"Yunie, it's not like he stole a valuable item from you...food is plentiful" she said and smiled. "Buck up Missy and don't worry about it" she added before Wakka took his hand off of Yuna's shoulder and walked from the tent where they were talking. Yuna felt relief in Rikku's words and held these closer to her just as she always had. She broke a smile and never for an instant tried to break it.

"That's my girl" Rikku said and leaned towards Yuna for a hug.

Skyan got his "meal", it came as a piece of stale cornbread, a mushy banana, and regular non-filtered sea water. Rikku was the one delivering the meal and maintained her demeaner she had before towards him that night. She plopped the food down for him, left him to eat while tied. Skyan ate with thanks in his heart and mind because it was a bountiful feast for he knew what was arranged for him and his "friends"

**2**

News of Issaru and the domination of Zanarkand Ruins was announced in the temple where Yuna had full rein of now considering of her status of being. One of the elders of the village and a constant believer of spiritual being told the village he had a vision of the new Zanarkand and the status of Maester Issau in the present and future tense.

" _I believe you...but I still don't trust you at all_ _" _Skyan's mind floated in a constant state of limbo of dreaming and not dreaming. His body was awaiting the proper sleep but it was never given.

Back at the village the elder beckoned the whole village to come forward and pay respects for Maester Issaru safe arrival and the possibility of Seymour getting the final upheaval from Spira. Tidus held Yuna close to him and allowed Yuna to cry on his shoulder. She sobbed as she felt she needed to go another round with Seymour but is too much in emotional pain to make the journey to Zanarkand. Tidus could hear it in her tears, the way she was shaking. She breaks his hold from her and approaches the elder and talked to him a little bit quietly for a few minutes and then stood near the elder during their prayer moment. The broke the prayer, the elder spoke.

"Lady Yuna told me that she will aid us in reliving spira of this Seymour character and bring us our Maester back safely" he said in a tone both happy but yet unsure of her response.

Yuna went over to Wakka and told him that they shall depart in the morning. Rikku jumped up and down with joy.

"Yay...butt-kicking time" Rikku said and hugged Yuna.

Wakka gave Yuna a thumbs up and walked towards Skyan where he was fighting with sleep. Finally he fell asleep for a total of twelve minutes, then brutally woken up by the sound of Wakka's voice.

"Get some sleep brudda...we have something for you to do tomorrow" Wakka said.

**3**

Skyan peers towards Wakka and growls at him, his lack of sleep gave him a feverish tone to his eyes,hair, and face. He said nothing further and a few hours he fell asleep again.Wakka left Skyan to sleep and walked back to the village for his sleep. In the shadows stood Rikku checking up on Skyan. She didn't say anything to him or awake him. She then when to her part of the village and went to sleep.

The last people to go to sleep that night was Tidus and Yuna sitting at a fire that was in the middle of the village meditation purposes, it glowed down to a simple flicker with mostly embers to partially fight their faces.

"Can I ask you a question?" Yuna said.

"Shoot" Tidus said.

"During this mission will you be with me forever?" Yuna said.

"Forever" Tidus answered back.

Yuna said nothing further and sat closer to Tidus than before. She kissed him on the cheek and Tidus came back with a kiss on her lips. In his mind He thought he heard Yuna say "_Thank you"_ They continued to kiss and cuddle until the embers of the fire withered itself into nothingness.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Follow the other disclaimers present.**

**A/N:From now on this fan fiction is dedicated to Malicious-Alchemist, Red-Fury,Uma-Isuzu-Chan and the rest who reviewed my work and gave me good advice. Sorry if this is a little sloppy.**

**Chapter 5**

The sun rose to it's roof peaks and seemed to stay there as if time was supended. Skyan awoke to see Wakka over to his left waking him up. Wakka had his blitzball tucked underneath his arm and smiled broadly as Skyan opened his eyes the first time that day.

"We have something important Brudda...so get ready Ya" Wakka said and then hoisted Skyan to his feet.

Yuna was still with Tidus and they were sleeping next to the fire. Yuna's head was resting on Tidus's chest and Tidus had Yuna in his own embrace. Yuna was the first to awake between the two of them. She turned over and shook Tidus. Tidus awoke after 4 shakes of his body, looked at Yuna with severe bed-head. Yuna couldn't help but chuckle.

"'Mornin' Yuna" Tidus said as he scratched his head and tried to rid himself of bed-head but it helped none. Yuna got up and walked over to Lulu's hut where Lulu was teaching the baby how to walk. Lulu saw Yuna come in but only motioned her back with a few words.

"Wakka is waiting for you and your boyfriend" Lulu said.

"Aren't you coming?" Yuna said almost in a demanding voice.

"No...I have to stay here with the child" Lulu said.

Yuna felt a little sad that Lulu wasn't coming with them. After all lulu was Yuna's Guardian and Yuna expected the same on this matter. Yuna walked a few steps and was approached by both Tidus and Rikku.

"Yunie are you ready to kick some butt?" Rikku said.

Yuna took a little while to respond but came the conlution that Rikku would do just fine,plus Tidus she felt more comfortable.

"You Bet" she said smiling and gave a thumbs up.

"That's my Yunie I know...C'mon Wakka is waiting for us." Rikku said smiling and returned the thumbs-up.

Wakka was still with Skyan. Wakka stepped back a bit allowing Skyan to stretch. Skyan stretched and let out a little sigh. Wakka looked deeply into his eyes sending him a warning through them.  
"No funny things...Ya?" Wakka announced only to be intterupted by Yuna and the rest of the followers.

Skyan nodded. In fact he had no choice but to go along with them. Rikku stepped next to Skyan and looked deeply into him. Then walked towards Wakka. Yuna announced that she was ready. Rikku Giggled and raised her hand, Tidus raised his, Wakka nodded.

"We are waiting for the boat for Zanarkand, the boat will be arriving soon" Wakka said as he threw the blitzball towards Tidus who kicked it back at Wakka, Wakka caught it with fast Reflexes

They waited a half a hour before the boat for Zanarkand arrived. Wakka had tickets saved for such occasion but they were really faded...barely readable. He took the rest of the ropes off of Skyan and handed him the ticket. They walked towards the boat. It was just them who boarded and they showed the crewman their tickets and boarded the boat.

**2**

Yuna and her band of followers were 2 days late for Seymour left the temple and resided in Guadosalam. Seymour reached Guadosalam and immediately headed to the farplane. A Gado guard stood at the entrance of the Farplane, saw Seymour approach. His eyes widen to see the Maester in his presence.

"Sir? Is that you?" He asked in half Question half statement.

"Yes, it is I" Seymour said "I would like entrance to the farplane"

"Sir, i can't do that...Strict rules from Maester Issaru...What business do you have here?" The Guard asked.

Seymour only grinned and looked inside the Man's eyes, peering inside his spirit.

"It would be a shame something would happen to your child...If you let me pass nothing will come about with your family" Seymour said. "Now let me pass"

"No, i will not by strict rules from Maester Issar..." The guard said before he was interrupted by Seymour lying his hands around the Guards neck.

"The Business I have is of extreme importance...I will rid this world of it's evil and cleanse it" he smiled but anger was still present in his eyes. He threw the guard 4 feet away from the entrance to the farplane. Seymour walked the stone steps up to the top of the farplane. He looked around and saw many souls good and evil floating and those evil ones were demanding release from their state.

"Don't worry...I will release you and we will take Spira for ourselves" Seymour said smiling. "However, my work is not done..." He said and then thought to himself for the moment. He heard one of the demons in his body say to him.

_"You still need the girl in order to release your new followers"_


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:Follow the other disclaimers as before.**

**A/N:As the writer of this fan fiction I say that this is probably the best and the most fun Fan fiction I wrote. Thank you to those who read and left comments...this fan fiction is dedicated to you all.**

**Chapter 6**

Zanarkand was in trouble and Yuna knew this. Her followers knew this as well, Skyan also knew this. They reached Zanakand, and got on to land. Yuna and her followers walked a half of a mile towards the temple which moaned and cried out in pain.Yuna looked at the unholy temple and started to cry. Rikku and Tidus rushed over to Yuna to console her as Yuna fell to her knees to weep. Skyan looked at Rikku and then Wakka, Wakka pulled him to the side to explain why Yuna was broken up.

"Listen Brudda...Yuna has a history here Ya, and..." Wakka said before Skyan walked forward towards to Yuna to try his "Consoling" part.

He approached Yuna with a little pause in his step. How could he feel bad for Yuna when he barely knew her? Rikku looked at Skyan as he approached and looked away from him,then she said.

"If you hurt her more...I will hurt you" Rikku said.

Skyan shook his head even though Rikku wasn't looking at him, in a quiet almost whispering voice he announced _"I won't"_

He kneeled next to Yuna who was holding on to Tidus the whole time. He was trying to finds the words to say...the right words...Yuna turned to him still crying.

"Yuna...is there anything we can do...not all hope is lost" He murmured.

She looked back at Tidus "Sey-Seymour...He's Evil..."Then buried her head back into Tidus's Chest.

Tidus held Yuna close and whispered "_I know...thats why he must be stopped"_

Skyan looked back at Rikku then at Wakka. Wakka was tapping his feet in a impatient gesture. Skyan licked his lips and tried again.

"Yuna...who ever this Seymour guy is or what ever purpose he has for doing this...he's only one person...I'm with you..Wakka's with you...She's with you..." He said before getting interrupted by Rikku saying her name back at him, still without a glance.

"...Rikku's with you...We are all with you...I can feel your pain...I lost things that meant a lot to me and things I had a long history with...I'm not really good with words but what I'm trying to say is that I'm with you,fighting with you,I'll be next to you until this over" He said with a few pauses.

Yuna unburied her face in Tidus's chest to look at Skyan she pierces her eyes into him

"Do you mean it?...how can I know that your telling the truth?" Yuna said with a few sniffles present.

"Because...if I didn't mean it...I. would lie..I would have guilt shadow over me...I don't want that" he said.

Yuna looks at Skyan and she hugged him and looks up in his eyes. Skyan smiled and embraced her as well. For that few minutes nobody said nothing except for the temple which howled in pain. Rikku looked over to Skyan,Skyan looked at Rikku and saw a smile emerge from her mouth. Skyan smirked a bit but not a full smile.

Closing the last few quiet minutes...Skyan thought he heard Yuna said _"Thank you."_

**2**

Seymour had visions of what his new world would look like. After the purpose of Yuna was fulfilled in his vision he would dispose of her. Seymour was still present in the farplane and the visions continued. The guard was passed out four feet from the entrance.Then the vision ended abruptly and he knew that Yuna had reached his first checkpoint.

"She had reached the first point...but unfortunately she's too late" Seymour laughed.

The voice that told him that he needed Yuna to help him came back.

"_Get her to come here NOW! Your followers are gnashing teeth to be released" _The voice echoed in his head.

Seymour winced at the intensity of the voice and fell to one knee. He closed his eyes and he hoped that he could do it again..

**3**

Yuna raised her hands and can feel the evil within those halls. Her hands started to emit a bit of holy workings. The Temple screamed and repelled with each ounce of Holyness it was being fed. Yuna was failing..and she fell to her knees. She looks at her followers including Skyan.

"It's not working...my power isn't generating relief...this temple is gone" She said with a bit of regret that she couldn't do more.

Wakka helped Yuna up from the ground with assistance from Tidus. Yuna looked down at the ground. Skyan approached Yuna with a bit of sorrowfulness building up in his body. Rikku followed up with Skyan. Rikku was starting to get used to Skyan..in fact she enjoyed his company a lot. What was first a respect for thiefs turned into much,much more. Skyan looked back at Rikku and broke away from her to Yuna who was almost about to return to the state of tears.

Skyan knew what it will have to come down to. He assisted Tidus and Wakka towards the boat. They were going to head back to Besaid Island.

"I...I...I think we should go back to Besaid right now" Yuna announced.

Skyan went along with it and found himself going back to the boat. The boat was ready to set sail towards Besaid. Yuna,Rikku,Tidus,Skyan and Wakka were walking towards the plank of the boat and were heading back to Besaid. 10 minutes later the boat set sail and Yuna found a spot in the darkness to sit and reflect what happened. Tidus joined her.

Skyan was about to fall asleep but he was awoken to Rikku who sat next to him. She smiled and put her hand on his resting thigh.

"I wanted to tell you I'm sorry about how I was back there...I want to thank you for the thing you said to Yunie" Rikku said still smiling.

Skyan only smiled and nodded. Skyan told Rikku that he was going to sleep. They would have a few days to reach Besaid Island again. Rikku nodded but instead of walking to fall asleep somewhere else she rested her head on Skyan's shoulder.

**4**

The Farplane. It's vast and filled of souls young and old. During the pilgrimage Yuna would perform the sending upon them so they can reach the farplane. Skyan found himself inside the Farplane. Seymour was approximately 6 feet from Skyan floating body. Seymour emerged from kneeling and looked at Skyan.

"_There's no use for encouragement from you. I'm almost done and tell Yuna.. I will be waiting forher.I will be waiting in the thunder plains. Even if she resists with me. Exile will know..." _Seymour said

"_Who's Exile?" _Skyan asked.

" _He's my reinforcement" _Seymour said.

"_...are you talking about that creature I saw?"_ Skyan said.

"_Oh,so you saw it?...then I__know there's an understanding" _Seymour said.

The intensity of the Faplane took his mind from Seymour,directly at the souls that were wailing and crying for their release from the walls that imprisoned them. Skyan's Attention was averted back to Seymour.

"_Exile cannot be killed unless I tell it to...so no useless holy magic or fisticuffs will work...now, you will awake and tell Yuna and the rest of them that I'll be waiting..." _ Seymour said smiling.

Skyan awoke and it was almost daybreak as the sun was just approaching the everlasting horizon. He noticed that Rikku had her head on his shoulder. He had not disturbed her for in instant. He sat there as Day was approaching.

**5**

Exile was slowly approaching Guadosalam.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer applies here as they do in the other chapters.**

**A/N: Ive been thrilled with the amount of response this story got. Thanks goes to you. The Fan Fiction is almost complete.**

**Chapter 7**

Skyan sat up the entire remainder of the night and pondered what would come of him if he did or didn't tell his new friends about Seymour's plans for Yuna herself. The day came in like a beautiful dream but once they made it to Guadosalem it would turn into a nightmare. Skyan saw it as a dream within a dream and he couldn't shake the notion off for the life of him. Rikku was always the first one to awake in the group except for this instant that Skyan was practically awake most of the night. Rikku smiled and looked up at Skyan.

"G'morning Skyan." Rikki said.

Skyan smirked, he was too tired for a wide spread smile. He looks back at Rikku and noticed Rikku moved closer towards Skyan.

"_Wha...she's moving closer into me...does she...?" _Skyan thought as Rikku closed a few inches of space between them. They were body to body and Rikku had a little comfort that Skyan was feeding off of her. Rikku looks out at the ocean that was slowly heading towards Besaid Island. Winds were giving the boat speed as it caused it's steady but casual wake.

"Rikku...I have something to discuss with you." Skyan said. He thought this would be the best time to bring the dream. "I had a dream last night...and I was dreaming that i was in this weird place with souls and mystical winds sweeping me away..but I was brought back by Seymour's mind.He told me that we need to head to a place called Guadosalem...or Exile would come..."

"Exile?" Rikku asked. She was more confused then scared.

"Yes, I know what he was talking about..because I saw the creature crossing across the ocean" Skyan retorted back to Rikku.

"Why did you tell us about it?" Rikku asked.

"I thought you would believe me...after all I'm a common thief.." Skyan said.

"Were sorry about that...the truth is that I'm a thief too...and Yunie's Cousin" Rikku said. "Stay here I'll wake Yuna."

Skyan sat there momentarily as Rikku went ahead and woke up Yuna. Yuna awoke with no problems and Rikku discussed to Yuna about what Skyan said. Yuna's eyes widen and Yuna with Rikku by her side to guide where Skyan was headed towards Skyan.

"Tell Yuna what you said to me Skyan." Rikku said.

With ears open Skyan told Yuna what he told Rikku.

"Damn him" Yuna said.

Yuna rushed into the cockpit of the boat and ran the steering wheel towards Guadosalem.

Few hours later they saw the horizon that showed a little of Guadosalem but it was surrounded by other lands that they hoped not to dock to; that would waste a lot of time if they docked in those regions. Time was crucial. Skyan looked ahead and saw the creature named Exile emerging from Moonflow and then shifting courses towards the party on the boat.

Wakka also saw Exile making it's way towards them. Wakka took notice of the simple shape and figure of Exile. It reminded him of Sin that the respect.

"It's approaching" Wakka screamed and got his blitzball ready for a aerial attack if necessary.

Yuna stayed on the wheel trying to steer clear from Exile but the winds that carried the boat aloft slowed down a bit. Exile seemed to glide across the ocean and was closer to the boat.

**2**

"Yunie...hurry up" Rikku was screaming.

Without warning Exile bulleted across the ocean,making wake, and in minutes Exile bulleted against the boat. Wakka threw his blitzball but all it was bounce off the emasculate body of Exile as as the boat broke in fragments of wood and metal. Rikku was the first to hit the water then Skyan,Wakka,Tidus and Yuna.

Sounds echoed within the waves as the party sank towards the bottom of the ocean. Skyan opened his eyes underneath the water and saw the lower parts of Exile and saw legs the a millipede gliding it across the water. Exile retreated towards Moonflow and then to the thunder plains.

Rikku was the first one to get the surface of the waves and waited for the rest to make it to the top. Yuna and Wakka seemed to emerge at the same time. Tidus got to the surface afterwards. Skyan was still trapped underneath the waves.

"Skyan is still underwater...someone get him.." Yuna said as she looked down and saw him still underwater.

Rikku swam underneath the water to retrieve Skyan.

Wakka looked out in the distance and saw a bit more of land.

"Gaudosalem looks close Ya, we can make it" Wakka said trying to encourage everyone.

Rikku reached Skyan and held on to him and she swam back to the surface. Skyan's face was non-responcive in the fact that he wasn't breathing. Part of Exile body struck him in the lungs and soon after he lost consciousness. He was able to see the bottom of Exile just before.

**3**

The waves of Exile's Wake was enough to get them three fourths of the way towards the Guadosalem. They had to swim a half of a mile to shore. They reached the shore of Guadosalem. Rikku carried Skyan with assistance of Wakka the whole way and dropped him on the shore and started to cry towards Wakka

"...He's not breathing Wakka...do something." she mustered out before a few tears streamed down her soft cheeks.

Tidus looked beyond and saw Yuna sitting on the chore next to a few rock formation that seemed to accent the shore to an ultimate glory. Yuna was regaining her lost air and looked at Tidus.

"You okay?" Tidus said as he approached Yuna.

She nodded and gave a smile and then coughed a bit.

Wakka was pushing Skyan's chest to draw water out, Rikku was pacing back and forth crying and pleading for Skyan's return. Skyan was coughing a few minutes later and opened his eyes partly and winced as the sun was beaming on his eyes. Skyan coughed the last bit of water from his lungs and Wakka helped him up.

"We almost lost you brudda..." Wakka said smiling at Skyan.

Rikku saw Skyan's eyes were open and that he was breathing except for an occasional cough he was fine. Rikku ran towards Skyan and hugged him.

"Your alive...yay for Wakka" Rikku said and then Wakka blushed a bit. Wakka knew he was a hero but he kinda liked the kid.

Yuna and Tidus heard the good news and walked towards Rikku and looked at Skyan. Skyan's legs were a little wobbly but he was fine. Yuna smiled and Tidus as well. Rikku let go of him and looked into his eyes deeply and passionately. Wakka sighed and looked at the rest of the group.

"We still have a long way until we reach Thunder Plains" Wakka said."But we need to stay here and get rest for a few hours."

Everyone agreed and sat down. Skyan sat down next to Wakka and exchanged some funny but yet serious moments of their life, Yuna spoke with Tidus, and Rikku started to walk the beach a bit trying to forget the time that she was crying over the almost lost person that sher barely knew but yet couldn't stop thinking about. Rikku reached to the end of the shore and sat down by her self.

She looked at the waves bounce and splash against some of the rocks and found a little rock next to her. She picked it up and threw it causing it to skip across the watery foregound.

"_I know I only met you for a few days...but the truth is...that...that...I love you"_ She thought and then looked back at Skyan joking around with Wakka and then she looked back at the ocean and smiled.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Follow the disclaimer as before.**

**A/N: As I said before...The ending is coming soon. In fact, this is the last chapter. Thank you all for following the story along and your reviews.**

**The Final Domain**

Rikku still sat at the ocean and looked at Skyan with beautiful and enchanting eyes. Skyan saw Rikku look at her, she looked away from his sight. He smiled. I know how you feel about me he thought as he chuckled and looked back at Wakka.

_"...Nomad"_

_"Someone important will arrive afterwards"_

Those words flooded Rikku's skill like a tidal wave..

_"...Nomad"_

These words came to her as a harmless yet freaky monotone woman's voice. No one else dared asking about the word Nomad.

"Who would arrive afterwards...and of what importance" Rikku thought.

Wakka looked around

"We should get going ya?" Wakka said.

Rikku rejoined the group and stood next to Skyan and they walked towards the way to Guadosalem.

**2**

_After the Final Domain...The Alter Dream will commence"_

The voice bellowed back at Rikku. She had no clue what or where this voice is coming from. This voice sounded sweet,caring, and obnoxious all at once. One thing that made this voice just as creepy is the familiarity that it plays with Rikku. The wind started it's usual route and blew through the group giving them the extra step they need for this type of traveling.

_"Pay attention to the man of holiness and betrayal...he will guide you"_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" Rikku shouted but nobody turned back at see her scream. It was like she never there...like she never existed.

**3**

Yuna stood near Tidus, looked at Rikku, Rikku seemed okay as rain. However, Rikku was still hearing the voices.

"Themanofholinessandbetrayal..hewillguideyou!"the voice flew in Rikku's mind once more. Then the voice stopped at the last word,at a whisper.

_"Nomad"_

The voice chilled Rikku to the closest point of insanity.

Wakka noticed the change in Rikku, and how she would mumble to herself.

**4**

Rikku stood there.

"Someone help me" She screamed.

The party looked and she looked fine.

"Please...Skyan...Yuna...Help me please" Rikku bellowed again.

Rikku saw visions and only visions. They were in color in some parts and black and white in others. She saw a sketchy drawing laying on the ground, she picked it up and it had Skyan's face on it. The drawing started to blink radically and it smiled at her.

The second vision was of her seeming normal, but one difference..The party went against her and tried to kill her.

Skyan noticed the change right off the bat. He rushed over to Rikku, Yuna followed.

"Yuna...she's dying...do something" Skyan screamed.

"Yuna rushed over and applied her hands on Rikku. Yuna can feel a disturbance in her body.

"Let her free" Yuna said.

Skyan walked causally over to Rikku and said in a whispered voice.

"Time for you to awake"

_Her eyes closed and her eyes only saw snow on a dead channel_

**A/N: ****That's the first Part of my story...look for Part 2 soon!**_  
_


End file.
